Blood
by MistyDayz
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura's chosen as the girl who will die to put an end to the vampires.Sasuke's a changed vampire who wishes to be human again.What happens when they meet, and he is forced to protect her until her time comes. Adopted from easily1994addicted. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

******Hey everyone! This was adopted from easily1994addicted andtwo chapter this (the prologue) and the first two chapters are hers! To everyone who ahs read this already, I promise not to mess up! That's it!**

**Preface**

_There were times when I had thought things might be different. There were times when I had thought that I might be able to be normal. But alas, those times may never come. The monster I am fighting inside me shall never rest. It will always rise to the surface of my eyes; the monster that is always seeking for blood to survive._

_Mother says there will be a time when a human will be chosen by the Gods to love us. Someone my family and friends will someday die to protect. The prophecy says,_

** "Protected the Chosen,**  
** By one of cold blood.**  
** The curse shall lift,**  
** With one drop of red.**

**Feast now for the thirst will end,**  
**Her blood will be our sacrifice to sanity"**

_This chosen one's death will lead to the destruction of us and the resurrection of our humanity. If only she would just die sooner. Then, we wouldn't have to suffer like this._

_ -Uchiha Sasuke 25th December 1789_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Dream

-21st April 2007

When I reached the airport, I never thought about how I would hate the place. All I had thought about was that I wanted to get away from my misery at my birth country, Rain and move with my dad, Haruno Ichiro, to the small town of Konohagakure. The near spring chill sent shivers down my back as I clutched my sling bag tighter. A new life with my father, away from my mother's, Tachibana Akane's, annoyed glances, away from my stepfather's, Tachibana Ryoki's, abuse and away from the bullying from my step sister, Tachibana Ami.

"Sakura?" A voice called to me. I opened my eyes and saw my father with his usual light blue shirt and dark navy trousers. His dark chocolate hair in neat disarray (which to me is a miracle since I've never seen someone with neat disarray kind of hair)[A/N: Okay, I'm crapping here. Who has neat disaray hair?] and his deep forest green eyes were easy to spot since he was the only one there without a huge sign. At least he remembered how much I hate attention.

I walked up to him with my backpack at my side. I passed families who were laughing enthusiastically as they reunited. I ignored the twitch in my heart as one little girl ran into her mother's warm embrace. I hurried towards Ichiro's smiling figure.

Ever since my birth, my mother had never wanted me. She never loved my father. She only married him and carried me because of my grandmother's dying wish and will. When Akane divorced Ichiro, she only kept me because she knew how much it would pain him to be away from me. Since then, Ichiro had visited me or I would visit him for a week every year during summer break. I always treasured our time together because it was only with him did I truly felt loved, secured and alive.

I smiled at him warmly as he lightly embraced me. I could sense the relief and longing in his hug. He let me go and I knew he was worried if I had taken the right flight and that I was safe.

"Good to see you're safe, Sak." He grinned, annoying me with my childhood nickname. "Was worried sick when your mother didn't answer the phone."

I just had to roll my eyes at this. Ichiro was too cautious. Whenever Akane didn't return or pick up his calls, he would either take leave to come to Wave or threatened to call in a kidnap case. I always thought it was sweet but it was also annoying at the same time. He led me to his white Volvo. I was thankful he didn't bring his police cruiser to take me. I seriously didn't want to be in a car with red and blue lights shining on top.

The drive home was silent except for the occasional curious questions about Akane. I knew that even though Akane never loved Ichiro, he still loved her if not like a lover, then like a little sister. He didn't normally show his caring side to her. But when he does, Akane's hatred towards him always lessens. I smiled slightly at the thought. Ichiro always had a way with people. He rarely has any enemies.

"What made you decide to come to Konoha all of a sudden?" Ichiro asked. This was something I had thought about too. Was living with Ichiro worth it? I hated the sun. And it was sunny everyday in Konoha. I had to start sophomore year at a new school where I knew no one at all. Why did I come to Konoha? Oh yeah, because a stupid dream told me to.

It was stupid really. I had a dream about an angel with flowing dark gold hair, big blue eyes, fair skin and wearing a simple black dress that hugged her figure like a second skin. (I had to say, she looked hot in a one piece black dress, not that i swing that way, no way.) I had tried to move away when she descended slowly, but the field of roses I was standing in threatened to cut me with its thorns. She hovered right in front of me and smiled. I started to relax as the warmth she radiated engulfed me in a warm embrace. She kissed my forehead with her warm lips. I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling secured.

"You have been Chosen, little Sakura." Her voice had sent chills down my back. "Embrace your future, your destiny, your new life." When she said that, images flowed into my head. It was like I was watching a gold disc DVD movie on fast forward. The images were confusing. I only remembered a lot of black, red eyes, red glows, shouting, whispers, my dad's face and a lot of screaming and crying. The only image that had caught my eye and was sketched in my mind was an image of a boy with spiky raven hair. His back that had a red and white Uchiwa fan was facing me.

I didn't know why, but I had and odd feeling of longing and love towards him. I had an urge to meet him. After I had that dream I told Akane I wanted to see Ichiro. Since his face ended up in my dream, that meant if I ever wanted to see that boy, I needed to go see him.

"I just wanted to spend some time away from home. Ami's been bitching about me at school." I lied smoothly. I've always been good at lying. Years of practice since Ryoki always tries to catch me doing something and practically bans me from going out. I've always lied about going to the library and just going to the arcade to hit some games. I've practiced how to keep a straight face when lying. And since Ichiro knows about my mutual hatred for my stepsister, he just nods and stares at the road.

The rest of the trip was silent. I stared transfixed at all the green. We turned to a nice little neighborhood. The houses looked old but the furniture suggested the richness of the families that lived there. We continued our journey until we came to Ichiro's old white house. It was just like in my memories of when I was little. A normal sized two story home. The exterior was white wood while the porch was a dark brown with a small yellow light illuminated it to look old. A car on the driveway caught my attention. It was a red Chevy truck.[A/N: Yeah, Twilight based, i was rereading it the time i wrote this...=.=]

"It's kind of old, but the engine's fine." The amusement in his voice was unmistaken. I smiled. He really was happy I wanted to stay with him. I turned and gave him one of my rare genuine smiles. He blinked several times before smiling himself.

"It's perfect. Thanks, dad." I walked up the porch behind him as he led me to my room. It was basically the same room I stayed in as I was a kid. My old bed was changed into a double sized one in one corner, a new laptop sat on my desk with a modem on a side table. I nearly smiled. I guess he knew I might get bored sitting at home doing nothing when he was at work. It was pretty sweet of him, considering his dislike for internet connections.

"I'll let you get settled in." He said gruffly and left me in my room. One thing I liked about him is that no matter how over protective he might be, he never hovers. I hummed to myself as I unpacked. I thought about what will happen tomorrow. Konoha High School was going to be my worst nightmare. I knew no one at the school and I'm sure most of them were from the same neighborhood and had grown up with each other since kindergarten. I would be the new kid, the abnormality, the freak.

I continued to unpack for an hour before I finished and went down for dinner. Ichiro was at the table with some pizza. A slice of pizza was half eaten in front of him as he read the newspaper. He looked up and smiled. I smiled slightly as I took a plate and sat down across from him.

"I already registered you to Konoha High School. All you need to do tomorrow is just head over there, grab your schedule and get to class." He said as he set the newspaper down. The headline caught my eye on the front page.

"Can I read that?" I asked, ignoring his statement. He frowned, shrugged and passed me the paper. I took it hastily and read the article.

**Murderer in Konohagakure!**

_At 1030 hours yesterday, 20th April 2007, a 16 year old student of Konoha High School named Otogi Ami was found dead in the forest at the back of her house on Hokage Street. Ms. Otogi was stated missing since 15th April 2007. The widow mother, Mrs. Otogi Mika launched a missing persons report when Ms. Otogi did not come home from school on the 15th. Search teams had been dispatched but no traces of the girl was found._

_The Special Search Team from the Konoha Reservation came to help graciously on the 18th of April. After 2 days of searching, the search team finally found her, dead, at a tree near the border of Suna-Konoha, which was a good 500 miles from her house._

_Her body was found with scratch marks and dark bruises all over her body. There were bite marks on the inside of her wrists and neck. Police has reported that she had only died a few hours before. Otogi Ami's death is the 8th kill this month. Police suspects this might be the work of the imitation killer that has been happening in Main Konoha. The marks left behind on Otogi's body was the same as the murders of other girls._

_Chief of Konoha Police Force, Haruno Ichiro, says investigations on the murderer were still ongoing. However, the mother of the dead girl claimed that the Uchiha Family was involved because of her daughter's infatuation with one of the members._

_"I just know it was them. Those people should be sent top jail or even better, hell. They killed my little girl because she was in love with their youngest." She claimed._

_But her claims were denied by neither the judge nor the people of Konohagakure._

_Otogi Ami's funeral will be held on 21st April 2007 at 27, Hokage Street at 1030 hours. Any of those with information, please do not hesitate to contact the police._

I stopped reading and stared at Ichiro. He read the worry in my eyes and instantly held my hand tightly. "Don't worry. This killer isn't going to kill any more. I promise." He said in a soothing voice.

But my head wouldn't stop circulating over the dream that had brought me here. I stared at the girl's face, red hair and eyes and a nice face. I saw her face in my dream. An image that had passed my mind had the girls face. I suddenly realized the way I stared at the girls face is exactly the way the image in my dream showed. I shook my head, clearing all thoughts. There was no was I could ever see into the future right? I mean. That's just impossible.

"I'm fine, dad." I said while still shaking my head. I thought of a way to change the subject. "So, where and how is the school?"

As he chatted animatedly, totally forgetting about the murders, my mind wandered around the dream again. The image of the boy with spiky hair stuck in my head. He was in my head even after dinner and in my sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 School

When I got out of my bed, I knew today would be a living hell. The first day of school at Konoha High School would be hell on earth for me. I sighed as I dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I brushed my hair back and went down. Ichiro had been long gone. I grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. I took the paper and looked at the time. 6. 15 Am. Definitely too early. I sighed as I ate a cereal when the newspaper caught my eye again. I took it and I could've swore my heart skipped a beat.

Are the Uchihas' murderers?

After the death of Otogi Ami, a body of another girl was found near the house of the Uchiha family. Chief of Konohagakure Police Force, Haruno Ichiro, commented that there are no leads to the murderer yet but the police are doing all they can to capture the murderer.

Rumors say Haruno Ichiro would never put much effort towards the case if it hadn't been because his only daughter had just transferred to Konoha High School. His hard work to capture the murderer was fueled by the urge to protect his only daughter, Haruno Sakura.

My eye twitched. Ichiro was the kind of person who would solve a case without any motivation, especially if that motivation was me. I remembered Ichiro's words last night and ignored my thoughts as I read on.

The newest death has brought ANBU to the case. The girl, Awayuki Atsuka, was suspected to have died at 0300 was missing since that morning. She was a senior at Konohagakure High School. Her death has lead to a curfew to all students at the school to be only at home after 2200. This curfew will take affect starting tonight.

I ignored the rest of the news as another image from my dream came to mind. This time, the image moved. I was going out the door with Ichiro shouting behind me. The clock read 10.10 Pm. I dropped the newspaper and walked out the door, grabbing my bag on the way.

Ichiro had already given me the keys to my car yesterday, so I just got in and fired up the engine. I tried hard not to think of the image that was flowing through my head freely. Once I was out of the driveway, I forced myself to concentrate on the road. I concentrated on the grey pavement and green trees. I looked at anything that could just take my mind of the image. Then, I found one. The building was covered in green climbing vines on the brick wall. A flower field stretched behind it and a statue of a man stood proudly in front of it. The parking lot was empty save for a few cars. I parked into one of the parking space and turned off the engine.

My heart was still racing. My mind was stuck on the image of the boy with spiky hair again. I don't know why, but this image seemed to always calm me down. I got out the car and locked it. I went into a building with a sign 'Administration Office' written in an elegant hand on a silver plate next to the glass doors. I pushed it and a small bell rang. I walked up to the black haired woman at the front desk. She looked up to me and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Sakura-chan." She stood up and shook my hand. I smiled meekly at her. "I'm Shizune. I'm the school's nurse and the principal's assistant." She let go of my hand and rummaged through a drawer. She produced a paper and gave it to me. I scanned over my schedule.

Name: Haruno Sakura

Homeroom Class: 1-A Mr. Kakashi

Schedule

(0800 0900) 1st Mathematics Asuma

(0900 1000) 2nd History Iruka

(1000 1100) 3rd Language Kakashi

(1100 1200) 4th Politics - Ibiki

(1200 1300) Lunch

(1300 1400) 5th Science - Kurenai

(1400 1500) 6th Physical Ed. - Gai

I unconsciously gulped and Shizune laughed. "Don't worry. The teachers' you have are real nice. Just watch out for Ibiki and Gai." She winked at me, gave me a map, marked all my classes and waved me good bye.

It was when I was out the office did I realize I remembered I didn't even know who the principle was. I never really paid attention to Ichiro when he was talking last night. I cursed myself as I made my way to my car. Students were already piling in the car park. I hurried to my car and opened the map. I memorized the whole map to my classes so I won't look like an idiot trying to find my classes. I sighed as I watched the parking lot fill up with cars of all kinds. At least my old Chevy didn't look as old as the other cars. There were only one car that stood out from the rest; a shiny white and silver Volvo. [I know it's very Twilight-based. but the whole thing is different, i swear!] I took a deep breath and got out the car.

As I walked, I felt eyes and whispers on me. I kept my head down as I walked into the red building. My eyes fixed on the grey pavement until I knocked into someone. I expected to fall on my but I felt a hand on my arm, steadying me. I looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Easy there, wouldn't want Chief Haruno arresting me for hurting his daughter." Her feminine voice deceived her boyish clothes. Her dark brown hair was tied into two Chinese buns on her head and she wore a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of dark chocolate sneakers. She giggled. "We match." She said, pointing to our clothes. She was right. I let out a small and shy smile. She held out her hand to me. "I'm Kunai Ten Ten. Just call me Ten Ten." I shook her hand, feeling a little awkward.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sure you know my name but, I'm Haruno Sakura." I smiled as she laughed. "Yeah, I know you. The whole school knows who the Chief's daughter is." I groaned then laughed. She was a nice girl. Maybe even a friend.

"Where's your homeroom?" She asked. "1-A" I answered and I paused when I saw something flash in her eyes. She smiled at me with a hint of worry and fear. "Do you know your way?" She asked again. Worried that my voice would give away whatever I was suspecting, I nodded slowly. "Okay then, bye." And she walked off.

I raised my eyebrows I confusion but let it go. I walked to homeroom to find the classroom already filled with people. I stood at the door, wondering if I should go in or just stand outside.

"Hey, there." A voice said and I turned around. A girl with pale skin, platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and big sky blue eyes stood behind me, smiling broadly at me. I blinked, never meeting anyone as beautiful as her.

"You're Sakura, right?" She asked me. I nodded hesitantly and she laughed. Suddenly she stopped.

"You'd better watch out while you're here, you never know what might happen." She said and passed me. She paused and turned. "You can just come in and sit by Katie by the window. Kakashi won't mind." And she went to the back seat.

I stared at the girl before I shook my head as another image seeped into my head. The blond girl was looking at me with wide blue eyes filled with concern, guilt, love and fear. Her face was terrified at something. I shook my head, realizing I was standing like an idiot. I went to the seat beside a petite girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. I stood there as she turned her head to me.

"Umm Is this seat taken?" I asked timidly. I knew I was blushing like mad. I was glad when she finally stopped staring and smiled. "No. You can sit here. I'm Katie by the way." I sat and she immediately asked me questions as the bell rang. She was like an interviewer, trying to get as much as information from me possible. The teacher still didn't come when homeroom was over. As we stood, I saw the blond girl walking quickly out of the room. I ignored her as Katie continued to talk about cheer leading and stuff related to it.

The day passed and I didn't meet Ten Ten or the blond girl, well until lunch time came. Katie picked me up from my politics class, sat me down with a bunch of her friends at a table at the middle of the cafeteria which is to my displeasure, the only place I never wanted to sit in my life. She introduced me to her friends whose names I couldn't remember. They all said hi to me and immediately, Katie started a conversation about going to the beach. Only one of them other than me didn't really pay attention. I tried to remember her name when I remembered her name was Elizabeth or Lizzie for short. She caught my eye and smiled meekly at me. I smiled back slightly when a touch of platinum blond hair caught my eye.

She was walking with a tray of food in her hands besides a handsome tall boy with pale skin, chocolate brown hair tied in a pineapple style and black eyes. I noticed that they walked with full grace that was almost impossible from all the people I saw back in Rain. They sat a table where a pair of absolutely beautiful yet pale boy and a girl with white pupil less eyes sat with half-eaten trays in front of them. The boy had long black hair while the girl had indigo hair that reached her mid back. They nodded at each other and went to talk about something. I looked around and spotted Ten Ten eating by herself.

Then, I felt Katie nudge me. She pointed to the cafeteria door and I turned. My eyes widened when I saw the boy in my dreams come in. He had spiky raven hair and a pair of beautiful onyx eyes. His skin was bone pale and he wore a dark blue shirt with a red and white Uchiwa fan on the collar. He wore a dark pair of jeans and black sneakers. A dog chain hung around his neck. He was definitely hotter than what i saw in my dreams. Then, I saw a blond boy with a 3 tattoo line of whiskers on each cheek. He had cerulean blue eyes that were filled with excitement and joy. The two sat on the table where the blond girl was.

"The dark haired one is Uchiha Sasuke and the other one is Uzumaki Naruto. They are like the hottest things here." Katie said, watching me curiously with a sly smile. "They live together with Sasuke-kun's family. So does the other four, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino."

"Who's the blond one?" I asked. Katie smiled. "That's Yamanaka Ino. She dating the guy beside her, Nara Shikamaru." She paused then continued. "Hyuuga Neji and Hinata are cousins. Naruto's dating Hinata. As far as I know, Neji and Sasuke are still single." She sighed. "But don't waste your time. Apparently, the girls here aren't hot enough for them." She muttered.

I stayed silent and turned my head away, suspecting Katie knew from experience when she said that. I half listened as another image forced itself into my head. The six in front of me, their backs facing me, poised to attack at the person in front of them. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I excused myself from the table and left. A few seconds later, I heard footsteps behind me. A hand held my shoulder, holding me in place.

Ten Ten held a concern look at me. "You okay?" She asked, her voice clearly showing her concern.

I faked a weak smile. "Yeah, just a little headache." I said in a voice I hoped was sick.

She narrowed her eyes and I thought she had caught my lie when she dragged me towards the infirmary. "You really shouldn't put down a headache like that. It might turn into a fever." I stared at her, absorbing her words as she dragged me through the halls.

I blinked several times and smiled. "Ten Ten?" I called to her. She didn't stop her footing but she turned slightly to me. I smiled at her with one of my most genuine smiles, one I only show to Ichiro and said; "Thanks."

She blinked, and then smiled. "You're welcome, Sakura." That's when Katie and her friends came in, and my real hell on earth started. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck are you doing with her?" Katie screeched when she found me. Ten Ten immediately let go of my shoulder and stepped away from me. One of the guys that kept talking to me in the cafeteria grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me away from Ten Ten. I stared at Ten Ten who was staring at me apologetically.

"Did you think you could make Sakura-chan your next victim?" Katie asked angrily. My thoughts raced. Victim? What victim? "Well, you'll never get her! She just came you son of a bitch!" Katie shouted again and I was surprise at her vulgar language. I thought these small town kids never use vulgar language. Then other people started cursing and I shut up my thoughts. Instead, I voiced out my curiosity.

"What do you mean by victim?" I asked and the hall went silent. Katie smirked. "Well, I bet you've heard about the murders in Konohagakure. We all know that she's behind- -" Katie was cut off when Ten Ten intervened. "I didn't do any of that stuff!" She turned to me. "Don't believe everything that comes out her mouth! She just doesn't want me to have friends because of a really stupid reason really!" Her chocolate eyes were filled with fury and trust. I frowned.

Then, I blinked. Behind Katie and her cronies was the woman I met in my dreams. She smiled at me and I tuned out everything else. Her lips didn't move but a voice whispered in my head.

"Believe her, my child. Her friendship is precious."

I raised my head. Katie was cursing a lot while Ten Ten looked pissed as she fought back; no vulgar words came out her tongue when she fought. I narrowed my eyes. "SHUT UP!" I never realized I had shouted the words until everyone was staring at me. I walked up to Ten Ten and linked my arm through hers. She was staring at me in shocked as I smiled at her. Then I turned to glare at Katie and her friends.

"I don't know what kind of grudge you hold on her, but the look in her eyes tells me she's telling me the truth. If you don't like it, then just get out of our sight." I said and dragged Ten Ten off to the infirmary.

Ten Ten still kept quiet as I fumed on our way to the infirmary. She kept with my pace with her head down. I glanced at her briefly before I felt another spark of anger light inside of me. Was it so impossible to be friends with her? I stopped and she looked at me with confused eyes. I glared at her.

"What is wrong with you?" I nearly shouted. I swear, I never felt this angry before. "Is it really that unbelieaveble that I would believe you over them? I mean, it's so freakking obvious she was lying! She was smirking! Anyone who belives her is truly an idiot!" I was ranting. I knew very well I was ranting. And I didn't care, I had to let this anger out of my system. "Come on! Stop looking at me like I'm an alien or something!"

Ten Ten burst into laughter at that went to her kness lauging and pointing. I stared at her before smiling a bit. Then I laughed with her. After a few minutes, Ten Ten inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to catch her breath. She looked at me meaningfully.

"Thanks you know. You're probably the only one in this school that doesn't believe her." Ten Ten said. I shook my head. "No problem. I just hate people who spread lies and rumors like that." Ten Ten grinned and stood up. "Guess you won't be needing the infirmary after all huh?" I laughed. "Yeah "

We walked towards the main courtyard talking and bitching about Katie. All the while, I didn't notice a pair of black obsidian eyes watching our every move.

I waved at Ten Ten as she head over to politics class while I headed over to Science. People were giving me odd looks as I walked through the halls. I ignored the whispers and looks they were giving me as I clutched the books I had in my hands tighter to my chest. It had only been 10 minutes since my little escapade with Katie and rumors have already spread.

'She's killing those girls off too.'  
'She must be helping that killer.'  
'I wonder if Chief Haruno knows about her?'

I gritted by teeth as I turned to corner and bumped into someone. This time I fell to the floor on my butt. I heard a chuckle and looked up. Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. Ino was smiling my way and Shikamaru was smirking.

I gulped down my nervousness as I accepted Shikamaru's extended hand. He pulled me up easily which was suprising since I know how heavy I am.

"Thanks." I said, smiling slightly. Ino took my hand from Shikamaru's and practically beamed at me. I blinked several times before I realized that Ino was pulling me somewhere. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw students staring at us like aliens. I blushed heavily.

It was fine with me when they would just whisper and spread nonsense, but I hated it when people stared. It made me nervous till the pits of my stomach. Ino was still pulling me through the hallways and I noticed Shikamaru had gone off somewhere.

Strange, I could've sworn he was behind me just a minute ago.

"You should be more carefull." I heard Ino said. Her voice was a high soprano, like wind chimes ringing in the wind.

"W-what?" Ino turned to me, stopping her tracks causing me to stop with her.

Ino smiled at me and shook her head gently. "You're so weird, Haruno Sakura."

At this I blinked before smiling slightly. "Funny, I could say the same to you."

"Ino!"

Ino and I turned towards Naruto. He was waving enthusiastically, dragging a giggling Hinata along with him. But when Hinata saw me, she suddenly had this faraway look in her eyes. I stared at her and I could swear her pear like eyes flashed violet for a moment before she blinked and smiled widely at me.

I mentally smaked myself . That was just a reflection of light, nothing else. 


End file.
